shadowfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Slug-Drones
Hi there! Welcome to Shadow Spy Net, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Read our rules. We have guidelines that we follow here, please read them before further edits. :' ' is a great stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 20:50, 11 July 2009 (UTC) [[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) I don't hate you. You are neutral to me because I strongly believe you have the ability to turn to a good user, you just have to try. I won't block you, unless you turn into trouble, but even then it won't be infinite. I want to help you, 58, but you have to let me help you.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 20:50, 11 July 2009 (UTC) To help you help yourself to become a better user! Bullying admins into not cursing wont work! Take it from someone who knows (I had done something similar when I played MechWarrior 4: Mercenaries online, which I don't anymore). I have accepted that fact, and you should too. I know I can't change you (only you can do that) but somewhere inside I know I will find the thing to cure you! You need help, 58, and you know it. Try to change before you get hurt!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 17:50, 12 July 2009 (UTC) So that's why you don't want friends! You don't worry, I don't meet many friendly people either in real life. You ain't alone!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 05:18, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, and you won't have to worry about people cursing here: I ruled against it (I don't like cursing either)! I understand you aren't a fan (as shown from your various userpages), but maybe you can help out a little bit... if you can (and want to) that is.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 05:29, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Well, I am a very friendly person in real life (My little brother often makes me angry with his annoyances, but other than that I am very calm). I like to make friends (and I like to help others). That's how I can be so nice.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 05:33, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you, 58. Your help is much appreciated!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 05:37, 14 July 2009 (UTC) You'll notice that I'm also strict with my rules. I mean, even SLJ has to listen to them (yes, he's here too... I wouldn't talk to him right now, you know, with all that bad blood between you both). Whenever you need a hand, come to either me or Sonicrox14, and we'll see what we can do for you. Okay?--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 05:45, 14 July 2009 (UTC) By the way, you like the games you say? That makes you a fan in your own right. I like the games the most myself (although I also like Sonic X, and only certain kinds of Sonic fanfiction).--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 06:42, 14 July 2009 (UTC)P.S. Can I call you something else? I don't like calling people a number (58). I don't want to call you "Slug" or "Drone" either, for fear I might offend you. I don't mind calling you 58, but is there anything else you'd like to be known as? Just asking. Well, for the record, I've never hated anyone for their religion. You can trust me. While I'm here, let me tell you the story on how I came to like you, since I know you are/were going to ask... Back in time, to when you were nothing but a bunch of "58" IPs that gave you your name: When I first came to SNN, I saw you, SLJ, and FFF bashing heads with eachother (actually 2 VS. 1). You were going at it on Blaze's talk, with you signing your posts under the alias "Unknown" (a fitting name, as no one seems to know you in the least aside from your "annoyances" which I think could be worked into a powerful tool here). When you said you were a hacker, it scared me, so I stayed quiet, untill they got rid of you. That's when I stepped into the light and introduced myself. I was mistaken to be you by them at first, but I later proved I was a completely different person. The weeks went by, every time I saw an IP that I knew belonged to you, I tried to contact you. When I first came I thought you were a cold-blooded hacker/vandal/whatever, but when I saw you didn't like cursing I was thinking "Well now, at least we agree on something I know we agree on!". That was how you got "neutral" status in my userpage. So every time afterwards I was trying to contact you so I could tell you that I forgave you for nearly scaring me out of SNN (But first I had to make the point that telling admins what to do won't work out). I eventually accomplished that. I came to respect your likes and dislikes, and eventually learned that you needed a friend. So the friend (yours truly) is helping you learn to be a good user, and help others around SSN, eventually feeling comfortable enough to call you a friend. That is how I came to like you, 58, and that's one of the reasons why I want to help you so much, because your my friend. Oh and that thing you do that tells people not to curse? Since there's a rule against cursing here, it's open season for that here XD! Just don't go overboard with it. Give people two chances (Be nice about it! I know you have low tolerance for such so do I, but it's important that you keep your cool), and if they don't give up, come to me, and I'll take care of them for you. Stay away from Launchballer and SLJCOAAATR, as they currently don't like you... wait till they find the new and improved you by the time me and Sonicrox are admins on SNN XD! Bye for now!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 17:12, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Well, if you don't want to tell me, that is fine. And sure, it's okay with me to call you 58SD. Before I close up for the night, tell your brother that he's welcome here.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 07:19, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, your brother is a nice guy! By the way, why do you insist on not telling people wether you are a boy or a girl? I ask because one day I might accidentally mislabel you and you might get mad or som'n. You don't have to tell me, but just leave me with something I can work with... please?--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 00:50, 16 July 2009 (UTC) I can tell from his userpage, and how he addressed me (He called me "Akamia" like I want people to, and I see that as a first sign of friendliness). I guess there's no getting you to say which. For now, I'll label you as a girl (a tomboyish girl, but a girl) until some other, later date. I'll be on holiday on the 20th, so you won't be able to talk to me then, but you can still leave messages, and when I return I'll reply to them. Just a heads up for you so you don't get confused about my absence by that time.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 04:22, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ? Scared? Heh, it's alright for people to know your gender! I don't care about how old you are or what your name and region is. I don't know your real gender, and I know you're shy (So am I at times, even on the internet). I'm trying to help you get over that. You have a choice to not reveal the other stuff, but gender is... well, what people need to know so that you're labeled correctly! There's no need to be afraid. But I'll cut you some slack: I'll keep the label I gave you at the post above until you gain courage enough to either confirm it or the other thing. You can trust me!--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 04:29, 16 July 2009 (UTC) What makes me think so (I'm starting to feel like Triple F all of a sudden!) is that you are acting kind of boyish, yet something has me convinced you are a girl (Your former avatar, a cat, is what makes me think so... Don't get me wrong, I'm a boy and I like cats, but I'm sadly allergic to them Achoo!).--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 04:34, 16 July 2009 (UTC) It's possible I'm going to LegoLand.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 04:43, 16 July 2009 (UTC)